Downpour
by Yombatable
Summary: Scotland has gone looney, he must have, why else would he be outside England's house in the pouring rain with an impossible phrase on his lips? ScotEng. One shot.


**I had feels of the ScotEng variety, and I decided to spit this out of nowhere.**

 **The story is short and unoriginal, but it's more an excuse to try out different styles and formats and stuff like that (As well as satisfy the ScotEng itch I've had for a while...)**

 **Anyways, ignore me and read it or something.**

 **Enjoy ;)**

* * *

 **"Scotland?"**

England's confused voice called from behind him, but he didn't turn, his whole body stiffening against the shivers that were wracking his body.

 **"Scotland, what the bloody hell are you doing standing outside my house in the rain?"**

Scotland let his eyebrows pinch together, chewing on his quivering lip in an attempt to stop his teeth from chattering.

 **"** ** _Scotland!_** **"**

He wasn't entirely sure what was stopping him from turning around and looking at the other man, but somehow he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

 **"Say something!"**

England didn't plead, so that's not what was in his voice, he didn't worry either, not about him at any rate, so it couldn't be that, but there was something in his voice that made Scotland's heart clench painfully in his chest.

 **"Scotland..."**

A hand touched his shoulder, and he was finally able to move, but only enough to jerk his shoulder away and turn his face away from the gaze of his brother.

 **"Come inside,"**

Once again the hand touched his shoulder, but he didn't jerk away this time, something in that voice that made him allow the soft grip to lead him out of the downpour outside the house and into the relative warmth of the inside.

 **"I'll get you a towel, sit here."**

He was sat down on England's couch, and part of him was surprised that England had allowed him to sit on his furniture while dripping wet, but it didn't linger for long, because he could no longer claim the water falling down his cheeks was rain, and was occupying himself with drying the worst of it with his sopping sleeves.

 **"Here, you daft sod,"**

A towel was draped over his shoulders, smelling of whatever fabric softener had been on offer at Tesco's, and England appeared in front of him, a deep frown on his face, an expression he'd never seen before on his face.

 **"Are you going to say anything, or are you just going to sit here ruining my settee for no good reason?"**

Scotland considered answering for a moment, but couldn't find the words, so closed his mouth quickly after opening it, choosing instead to bite his tongue with his chattering teeth and swallow thickly through his shivering throat.

 **"My god, you're freezing!"**

England was touching his face, pressing his hands softly against his cheeks, his thumb briefly brushing over his blue lips, making Scotland grimace a little.

 **"Have you gone mad?"**

Probably, Scotland lamented, he was stark-raving mad, completely looney, bonkers, certainly not sane at any rate.

 **"It's February! I know it's not as cold here, but why the fuck would you think standing out in the rain in only a thin jumper was a good idea?"**

In truth he hadn't planned on standing out in the rain, he'd planned on being inside the house, with England... but he couldn't do that... not after he'd actually given himself a moment to think about how insane the very thought was.

 **"For god's sake man! Say something! You're scaring me!"**

Scaring him? Scotland looked up at him with a confused expression.

 **"What's wrong? Tell me what it is, I'm your brother, I know we don't get along very often, but-"**

Scotland cut him off with a hand to his mouth, the feeling of England's warm lips against his chilled palm sending microscopic shivers down his spine, unnoticeable through his shivers.

 **"That's just it!"**

Scotland finally snapped, his face twisting up further.

 **"That's the problem!"**

England pulled his hand away with little effort, a confused expression twisting up his face.

 **"Problem?** ** _I'm_** **the problem?"**

Scotland growled a little in exasperation, doing his best to ignore the feeling of England's hand still holding his.

 **"No,** ** _I'm_** **the problem."**

His voice was soft, almost drowned out by the sound of the rain outside.

 **"I'm the problem, and I came here to fix it, but I can't because I don't want to drag you down with me."**

England touched his face lightly, tilting up his chin in attempt to see into his eyes, though Scotland kept the firmly planted on his own feet.

 **"I think I know what you're trying to say."**

Scotland panicked for a moment, his eyes darting up to see England's face, but what he saw was not what he expected, his face was fairly neutral, soft and welcoming, so alien an expression that it was disconcerting.

 **"And I think I may be able to re-assure you about your little problem, although if I'm wrong I'm afraid I'll make rather the fool of myself."**

Scotland's heart beat a little faster, gaze fixed on England now, unable to look away.

 **"** ** _Good god I hope I'm right about this..._** **"**

England sucked in a deep breath, taking Scotland's face between his hands, and leaning forward, their lips brushing together minutely before he pulled back, his expression uncharacteristically vulnerable.

 **"If you thought I wouldn't return your feelings, you're a bigger idiot than I thought."**

Scotland blinked a few times, his mind scrambling in all directions until it seemingly came to a decision, hooking a hand around the back of England's neck and pressing their lips firmly back together.

 **"You need a bath, you'll catch your death like this."**

They had kissed for a while, lips happy to remain connected as hearts leaped up their throats, but England had soon noticed the quivering of the hand on his neck, and the chattering of the teeth against his tongue.

 **"Well we can't have that, now can we?"**

Scotland smiled, unable to feel sheepish or guilty in light of the beautiful words that had just left England's mouth, a palm cupping his face, which he caught in his own, pressing a kiss to the palm before standing and gesturing for Scotland to follow.

 **"Certainly not."**

England tugged him up by his sopping collar, brushing his hair out of his face.

 **"I can even join you if it would help warm you up?"**

It was said like a question, but Scotland knew there wasn't really any question about it as England wrapped his arms around his neck, stood on his toes, and kissed him through a lazy smirk.

 **"I think I could use a little help, yes."**

Scotland allowed himself to be lead to the bathroom, a soft and goofy smile on his face.

 **"I love you, England,"**

England turned, his eyes a little wide for a split second before his face softened in an expression much like his own.

 **"As do I, Scotland."**


End file.
